Todas las noches
by Nana Hetare
Summary: Día tras día y noche tras noche, siempre lo mismo: las peleas, el llanto del pequeño Islandia y la desesperación de Finlandia... y finalmente, la noche, donde ocurría aquello que tanto aborrecía y ansiaba al mismo tiempo, cuando el danés se colaba en su habitación, reclamando su cuerpo como de su propiedad / Den x Nor, Lime.


**Título:** Todas las noches.

**Resumen:** Día tras día y noche tras noche, siempre lo mismo: las peleas, el llanto del pequeño Islandia y la desesperación de Finlandia... y finalmente, la noche, donde ocurría aquello que tanto aborrecía y ansiaba al mismo tiempo, cuando el danés se colaba en su habitación, reclamando su cuerpo como de su propiedad.

**Advertencias:** Lime.

Bueno, creo que se nota que soy pésima con los títulos y los summary xDD

El fic está en el tiempo cuando Finlandia, Suecia, Noruega e Islandia vivían con Dinamarca~

**Todas las noches**

Ya estaban otra vez. Gritando, insultándose, pegándose... Cuando se ponían así Noruega prefería encerrarse en su habitación y fingir que no sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo en el pasillo, que no escuchaba sus gritos ni los de Finlandia, intentando y pidiéndoles que dejaran de pelear. Sabía perfectamente lo que pasaba en esos momentos aún sin estar viendolo: Dinamarca lanzaba burlas y golpes bajos hacia el sueco, y en ocasiones algunos hacia el finés que intentaba detener la pelea (normalmente el sueco se enfadaba más cuando los comentarios iban dirigidos hacia Finlandia que hacia él mismo), Suecia conteniendo las ganas de darle un puñetazo, simplemente porque estando Finlandia en medio, no quería arriesgarse a que el golpe pudiera acertar accidentalmente en él. Normalmente Dinamarca solía apartar a Finlandia de malas maneras o atacar directamente a Suecia... y entonces empezaban a pelearse de verdad.

Últimamente las peleas eran más violentas, al parecer Suecia había empezado a cansarse de verdad del comportamiento del danés, y no parecía dispuesto a tolerarlo durante mucho más tiempo. Y a Noruega eso no le sorprendía realmente, se veía venir desde hace unas semanas.

Noruega permanecía encerrado a su habitación, escuchando los gritos, golpes e insultos, intentando por todos los medios ignorarlo y fingir que no le importaba, que incluso deseaba que le partieran la cara a Dinamarca. Había cerrado la puerta y había echado el cerrojo solo para él, porque aunque Dinamarca estaba bastante ocupado en esos momentos, sabía que era muy probable que una vez finalizada la discusión se plantara en su cuarto exigiendo hacer el amor. O mejor dicho: era casi seguro que iba a pasar eso. Lo sabía bien, la última vez el danés estaba realmente cabreado, borracho de furia podría decirse, y el noruego se había negado rotundamente a abrirle la puerta, escondiendo su temor. Sin embargo, pocos minutos después comprobó que aquella puerta de madera no era un obstáculo para Dinamarca.

Cada vez que pensaba en eso se repetía lo mucho que le odiaba, a él y a sí mismo, por acabar siempre entregándose a él.

Es más, había empezado a cogerle manía a la cama.

Sacudió levemente la cabeza intentando desviar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, aborrecía que el danés estuviera presente en sus pensamientos cada cinco minutos, de una manera u otra.

Entonces escuchó como alguien llamaba a la puerta, y el corazón le dio un vuelco.

_¡No! _escuchó su propia voz alterada en su cabeza, mentalmente. _No puede ser él, aún se les oye gritar._

Al percatarse de aquello su corazón volvió a latir con normalidad, y se acercó cautelosamente a la puerta, quitando el cerrojo y abriendo ésta apenas un par de centímetros. Abrió completamente la puerta al ver que aquella persona era Islandia, para dejarle pasar y volver a cerrar la puerta de inmediato, echando de nuevo el cerrojo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -Preguntó con su habitual tono serio. Sin embargo, al volver a girarse hacia el pequeño, vio su rostro enrojecido y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, las cuales resbalaban por su rostro.

Noruega, al verle así, no pudo evitar sentir una leve punzada de dolor, y no dudó en rodear al pequeño albino con los brazos y alzarlo, sentándose en la cama con él.

-No llores. -Intentó consolarle torpemente, no se le daba bien hacer eso. -Se calmarán pronto, solo es otra pelea estúpida... Pronto dejarán de pelear y todo volverá a estar bien. -Murmuró mientras acariciaba el cabello del tembloroso albino, que no cesaba de hipar y sollozar.

Sintió la tentación de salir del cuarto y golpearles a los dos, especialmente a Dinamarca, por haber hecho llorar a Islandia. Era al que más cariño le tenía, y detestaba que tuviera que escuchar y ver esas peleas siendo tan joven. Seguramente se habría asustado por los gritos.

Le estrechó de manera protectora contra su pecho, dejándole llorar, desahogarse, hasta que el pequeño fue calmándose poco a poco y quedándose dormido, y seguidamente Noruega se durmió a los pocos minutos.

**o*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*o**

Despertó al escuchar unos golpes, y al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta de que Islandia ya no estaba en la habitación. Le bastó una mirada rápida a la ventana para comprobar que había anochecido, y confirmar dos cosas: Seguramente el pequeño se había ido a su habitación al despertarse. Y el que aporreaba la puerta mientras le llamaba no era otro que el danés.

Noruega se despertó completamente al instante, levantándose rápidamente de la cama. Se acercó a la puerta, y vio que la madera temblaba por los golpes que daba Dinamarca, comprobando que éste estaba enfadado, como la mayoría de las veces que había peleado con Suecia.

-¡Abre la puerta, Noruega! -Ordenó la voz del danés desde el otro lado de la puerta. El noruego comprobó una vez más que sí estaba enfadado, sino no le habría llamado por su nombre completo, siempre solía usar ese apodo, "Noru", el cual no le gustaba a éste.

Retrocedió al notar que los golpes se hacían más fuertes, y sabía perfectamente que el danés era capaz de tirar la puerta si no le abría. Su corazón comenzó a latir por fuerza, a causa del miedo y, desgraciadamente para él, por otro sentimiento que no identificó muy bien, ni quiso hacerlo.

El cerrojo crujió y comenzó a ceder, en pocos segundos la puerta podría abrirse fácilmente. Noruega se dejó caer despacio al suelo, sentado, apoyado en aquella cama para dos. Cerró los ojos hasta que, al cabo de unos instantes, escuchó un último golpe que le dio a saber que el cerrojo había cedido, y la puerta había sido abierta bruscamente, siendo de nuevo cerrada después de que Dinamarca entrara.

Al abrir los ojos le vio ahí, a escasa distancia de si mismo, alto, imponente y enfadado.

_Mierda. _Maldijo el noruego mentalmente, observándole con su semblante inexpresivo. De todas formas, ya estaba acostumbrado, y sabía que Dinamarca no iba a hacerle daño, no más del necesario.

Ni siquiera intentó resistirse cuando el danés le agarró de los hombros y le alzó, besándolo con impaciencia y pasión, echándole sobre la cama, invadiendo su boca y jugando a buscar su lengua y jugar con ésta, mientras sus ásperas manos recorrían el cuerpo del noruego, aquel que tan bien conocía como resultado de tantas noches como aquella. Noruega le maldijo mentalmente una y otra vez, porque sabía que el danés conocía todos sus puntos débiles, donde debía tocarle y cómo hacerlo para obligarle a gemir. Lo hacía con delicadeza, no era brusco con él ni le hacía daño.

Es más, siempre conseguía hacer que fuera Noruega quien pidiera más, y entonces se lo daba.

Le mordía los labios y el cuello, recorría su cuerpo con las manos, produciendo deliberados roces en el miembro del menor, que le hacían sonrojarse y suspirar. Y por mucho que intentara resistirse, su cuerpo reaccionaba de maneras distintas a las que él realmente quería, se estremecía ante las caricias y notaba como se formaba un bulto en cierta zona de su pantalón. Y se odiaba a sí mismo por disfrutarlo, y odiaba a Dinamarca por ser paciente y seguir besándole, mordiéndole y acariciándole durante largos minutos, porque sabía que tarde o temprano Noruega se rendiría y se entregaría a él, y lo hacía, más o menos, voluntariamente.

Sin embargo, aquella noche el noruego estaba mucho más terco y poco dispuesto a colaborar, y el danés mucho más excitado e impaciente. Sin pensárselo dos veces abrió la camisa del noruego, y abrió sus pantalones, introduciendo una mano bajo éstos, provocando nuevos gemidos por parte del menor ante aquellas caricias, y el hecho de que Noruega intentara ahogar aquellos sonidos a toda costa sin conseguirlo, solo conseguía excitarlo más.

Llevó una mano hacia su propio pantalón y la otra hacia la boca del noruego, impidiéndole gritar. Apartó la mano al instante cuando éste le mordió con fuerza, provocando pequeñas heridas y algo de sangre, que no afectaron lo más mínimo a Dinamarca.

Lejos de preocuparse por las insignificantes heridas, le agarró de los hombros y le giró bruscamente, obligando al noruego a estar boca abajo y le agarró fuertemente del cabello con una mano para impedir que se moviera demasiado.

-¡No! -Éste se retorció, intentando soltarse, pero el danés era mucho más fuerte que él. -¡No lo hagas, maldito enfermo! ¡Te odio! -Escupió aquellas palabras como si se tratasen de veneno, y el danés se detuvo unos instantes. Cuando llegaban a ese punto, Noruega solía haberse rendido ya, pero enseguida comprendió la razón de que repentinamente intentara zafarse de él de cualquier modo.

Escuchó unos suaves golpes en la puerta, seguida de una vocecilla preocupada que venía del otro lado, avisando de que iba a entrar.

Islandia.

Dinamarca bajó la mirada hacia Noruega, el cual obviamente también había escuchado la voz del pequeño, y estaba temblando. Dinamarca permitió que volviera a girarse, pero no le soltó.

-¿En serio? ¿Vas a hacerlo delante de él? -Espetó de manera acusadora, mirándole con asco y odio. Dinamarca se inclinó hacia él y le besó la mejilla, recogiendo una lágrima que había resbalado por el rostro del noruego. Se sintió algo mal por no haberse dado cuenta hasta entonces de que estaba llorando.

Seguidamente se levantó sin dudarlo más, y Noruega abrochó rápidamente su ropa en el momento en el que la puerta se abrió.

-¿Noruega? -Llamó el pequeño, observando el enrojecido rostro del noruego, preocupado. Se acercó rápidamente a él y Noruega se sentó en el borde de la cama, cogiéndolo. -¿Por qué estás llorando?

Dinamarca, al ver que el noruego dudaba, decidió intervenir.

-Estabamos jugando, a pelear. -Le revolvió el cabello al pequeño y se lo arrebató a Noruega, alzándolo en el aire. -Pero le he hecho daño sin querer. ¿No es así, Noru? -Preguntó, dirigiendo la mirada hacia éste, con una amplia sonrisa.

-Así es. -Murmuró éste con su habitual tono monótomo. -Anko es demasiado bruto, debería aprender a controlarse. Así no haría daño a los demás.

Dinamarca fingió no haber escuchado eso, y siguió sonriendo como si no hubiera pasado absolutamente nada. Lanzó al pequeño albino al aire, recogiéndolo sin dejarle caer, mientras éste reía.

-¿Y quien ha ganado la pelea? -Preguntó en tono inocente.

-No ha ganado nadie. No hemos terminado la batalla aún. -Respondió Dinamarca, revolviéndole el cabello mientras le dejaba en el suelo, y el pequeño corrió hacia Noruega. Dinamarca desvió la mirada hacia Noruega, encontrándose con la mirada de odio de éste. -Quizás más tarde.

**O*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*O**

Buuuff. Es mi primer fic sobre los nórdicos, los amo, pero espero que no me hayan salido muy OoC ._.

Oh, ya sé que puse a Dinamarca un poco como el malo, pero es que hace tiempo vi un dou sobre estos dos cuando Noruega aún estaba con él, (el doujinshi se llama Inescapable, por si a alguien le interesa) y me encantó, a pesar de que Den es algo cruel con Noru. xDD

Y, bueno... estaba pensando en hacer una segunda y última parte, que ya sería un lemon.

¿Qué opináis? ¿Debería hacerla? :3

Si no dejáis review, ¡el pequeño Is llorará! (?) Bueno, en realidad no.

Acepto críticas, constructivas a ser posible. =u=


End file.
